The Joker Begins
by thewonderingman
Summary: A Joker Harleen quinzel story, with a sub plot focusing on barbara gordon and dick grayson, but others will also be playing important roles such as Pam, Mad Hatter, Grundy, and Raven? Will contain adult temes such as incest lolicon rape and torture. its Jokers tale told my way with a Robin X Batgirl love story thrown in please enjoy.


The Joker Begins

Chapter 1 part 1

_Untold stories._

Harleen glowered down at the massive stack of files on her desk most of which belonged to her one infamous patient. His escapades threats and general abuse of the staff was giving her a major headache in the form of paperwork.

He seemed to enjoy slowly driving arkhams staff crazy. His latest victim was one Lin Zhong his old nurse, he had on multiple ocasions molested her and this last time he'd practicaly raped her and then tried to peel the skin off of her face with a scapel. In the process he'd injured two gaurds and had stabbed himself in the leg and slashed his arm, proving he cared very little about his own bodily harm.

That case in itself caused her pile of work to grow two fold but then he had broken out and injured another three gaurds and taken a nurse practitioner hostage before he was hospitalized by "Bats" as he so fondly called him.

The man apeared to be a deranged lunatic, showing severe signs of schizophrenia and manic bipolar disorder. He was a lost cause to most, but she couldn't help wanting to save him.

Grabbing two overflowing folders and her clipboard covered in notes she moved from her main office to her chaise lounge, where she suspected "The Joker" as he called himself would be waiting impatiently for her.

She sighed as she apraoched the door to her lounge she pushed some of her blond hai behind her ear befoe she pushed the door open and walked into the room she spared the rooms ocupant a single glance before she moved ove to her desk and began to get settled. She placed the folders on the desk and opened the first one scanning over several pages before she was shut it in mild disgust over how unorganized and slovenly the reports had been done.

She moved the folder to the side she reached over grabbing the other one. she began scaning it in hopes of finding out where his last doctor had left off, finding nothing she picked up her clipboard with her few organized and detailed notes, before she was startled by the sudden sound of giggles.

She sighed as she flipped threw a few papers on her clipboad, she found it amazing how little information there was on this man that had killed thousands. Iritated by her coleagues incompetance she glanced over her clipboard at the seated convict before her.

She began to eye him trying to see what she could garner from his expresions and aparol. He had a bright green hair that was mussed and unkempt sticking out in all directions giving him a slightly rugged appearance, His skin was a pale greyish colour giving him a dead look witch was rether offsetting. His eyes were an eary yellow with red pupils that almost seemed to glow in the dimly lit offce.

Eyes that where snapping aound her room as if to get a layout of his suroundings in case an oportune moment arived. Eyes that had finaly settled on her with a presence so strong she could all but feel it.

She shook the the feeling away before she continued her assesment of them. They had very prominent laugh lines witch suggested he laughed a lot but that was a no brainer. He possibly had a good sense of humour though she doubted it, and a glance down at his most recent homicide confirmed it from the sheer brutality of it, there was absolutly nothing funny about this man before her.

Glancing back up she noticed he had bags under his eyes suggesting he had slept very little if at all for the last couple of days. he probably had a slight case of insomnia and made a note to add a sleeping aid to his medication list.

He had a long prominent nose which led down to his ever present and evil smile. She shudered slightly as she looked at it. The smile itself giving of an air of forboding and death like a skulls smile of death she thought, shaking the thoughts away she glanced back down at her documents trying to see where she should start but a subtle movement from him drew her eyes back to him and them to his mouth.

She watched slightly fascinated as his long pink tongue slithered out of his mouth and across his aparently parched lips. A second glance showed her that the skin around his mouth seemed to be stretched tight almost to the point of tearing, and his yellowed teeth had several visable cracks and chips in them. Most likely from his numerous incounters with the "Batman" as he was called.

She glanced down a bit further past his strong jaw and slightly pointed chin to his purple suit and geen vest both of witch were tattered and fading. sugesting he didn't really care for apearance. she glanced back up to his face her eyes tracing his sharp cheek bones down to the horendous scarrs on either side of his mouth. She watched in amazment as his smile broadened if possible as he tilted his head to the side as if he was assesing her as well.

His lips parted again and he spoke in a voice that was haggard fom disuse, "Wanna hear a story doc, Yes I supose you do, they all want a story, never the truth though" He stated off handly before he leaned foreward to whisper the last part conspiratorily to her.

"Pity Ain't it!" he stated before he paused as if waiting for her to respond, and after a couple seconds of silence he continued. "Its about these scarrs here ya see, they all wanna know how I got em sometimes I tell them and other times I show them. usually both actouly" he said malisciously as his eyes watched her with a predatorial light in them.

Ignoring him she glanced back down at his file fliping threw the pages as she thoughtlessly began to drum her fingers against the top of the desk.

Not in the least disheartened by her cold demeaner He chuckled darkly before he continued to press her for a response. "My my doc why so serious don't you like stories, this is an especialy good one I promise" he said almost pleadingly but his eyes still held there preditorial light, and she wasn't falling fo it.

"Lets go over some basics first shall we, aswer those and maybe I'll listen to your story" Harleen stated coldly

"Fine fine have it your way makes it more fun for me in the end anyway" He mumbled before he burst into a fit of bone chilling laughter.

"What is your name" harleen asked in cold emotionles voice

"Me why I'm the Joker love, haven't you heard" he said before again bending over with a wave of laughter.

"your real name sir" Harleen pressed her voice now colder than the arctic.

"Hmmm what is my name, ah I know call me Jack I allways liked that one" he stated laughingly.

"And your date of birth" she continued ignoring his jests.

"I honestly don't remember that one" He stated his voice actouly sounding annoyed at this point. his eyes narowed on her and he clenched his hands in anger why couldn't she just play along like the rest, things where so much more fun then. This girl was a major drag.

"Please try to remember this is rather important" Harleen said her voice warming slightly as she continued to stare down at her clipboard, oblivious to the Jokers raging anger.

"Fine lets see oh right I don't remember, did my file forget to mention when I was born or are you just to stupid to read the dates previously estimated harls" Joker said his voice sounding calm but had a biting edge to it.

Harleen glanced up then and took note of his angered apearance, and decided he'd had enough for one day. pressing a button under her desk she called in the gaurds to escort him back to his cell.

The Joker glanced at her his anger running rampant now as he watched the gaurds apraoch him. "What about the story girl you didn't give me a chance to tell it" he snapped at her. "and you won't get anything else out of me until you do" he said coldly before a muzzle was placed around his mouth.

Harleen leaned back in her chair as she watched quizicaly as they carted the Joker out of her office. Maybe she was being a but to unyeilding it was just a story of course what harm could one story do. Then again it was the Joker there was no telling what even the simplest things could be a part of with him.

Sighing she stood up and grabbed her now cold cup of coffee, before she left the office and locked it up behind her. her arms filled with reports on the joker she headed home to a long sleepless night.

Harleen walked into Arkham to find the place in utter chaos, interns where scrambling back and fourth. Quickly deciding she needed to know what was going on she walked over to a gaurad and began questioning him.

"What is with all the comotion did someone escape again" she asked curiously.

"No no its just the Joker again" he said and punctuated it with a deep sigh. "Joker went crazier than usuall if thats possible, and killed two other inmates as well as a gaurd, he wounded another but he'll be fine once the meds kick in" he stated again as he shifted the rifle on his shoulder.

"So were is he now" Harleen asked a bit angered and disgusted by her patients actions.

"we have him back in a more secured zone down the west wing there. but his cell is gaurded so no worries" the man stated before he curtly dismissed himself from the conversation moving to consult another gaurd about something.

Her mind abuzz with images of deaths from his previous killings she headed down towards his cell stopping every now and then for directions but nonetheless determined to figure out what provoked such a volatile reaction from him.

When she finaly arived at his cell she found him covered in blood it almost looked like some had splashed red paint all over his front, but he didn't seem to notice or care as he lay there in his bed his arms crossed behind his head whilst he whistled a happy tune.

"Why?" she asked confused, "you were doing so well what caused this"

"hmm oh well they tried to take something from me so I took something from them thats all no big deal honest" he said his voice filled with mirth.

"What was so important that it caused you to kill three men, I doubt there is anything that is worth that much" she said her voice betraying her ire with him.

"Well you see I do love my pudding" he stated before he burst into uprorious laughter, the force of wich visibly racked his body and cause him to double over with laughter.

As suddenly as it began it ended and he snapped up his eyes glaring at her with a promise of a most excruciating death, the force of wich froze her to the spot.

"And you darling have yet to keep your word, so I'm going to ask you agian Wanna hear a story" he asked visciously as he began to slowly creep towards her.

"Fine I'll indulge you this time but only if you promise not to kill anymore gaurds" Harleen replied as she stepped a bit further from the door of his cell.

"Hmm you strike a hard bargain love, but I'll take it" he said as he sat back down and began to stretch out his long legs.

"Hmm the only problem with telling a story is were to begin but I guess like all stories I'll start at the begining" he stated his voice sounding slightly bemused as he leaned forward to weave his tale.

**Elswhere**

(Warning below is a bit rough I'm trying to be a bit emotional and doing a bad job of it so please don't hate me for it)

Gordon sat down with his daughter for the first time that week he'd been pretty buzzy hunting down freeze and hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her in a while. Feeling rather guilty over his slight neglect of her he'd made it a prioity to take a day off to spend with her, only to find that she didn't really want to spend time with him, her mind seemed preocupied, and the detective in him demanded he interigate her and find out what it was but the father out ruled it.

So he found himself sitting on the couch sipping a hot cup of joe while he patiently waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

But finding the information not forthcoming he dcided to broach the topic carefully, "You seem to have something on your mind Ella, wanna talk about" he said calmly his eyes scaning her face for any betraying emotions.

"Hmm oh its nothing really, I'm just a bit tired I've been staying up late for the last couple of days studying for an upcoming test" was her simple and seemingly honest answer.

But Jeff notticed how her eyes had mementarily drifted off to the right and the ever so slight tremour in her voice.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd prefer you don't lie to me" He stated his voice firm but still loving.

Ella winced slightly as she glanced up at him, "Sorry dad I wish I could tell you it its just kinda personal" she replied her voice sounding hesitant as if she didn't want to reveal to much about it.

"Well I guess I can undestand that" He mumbled back in response.

An awkward silence settled between them only interupted when his Jeffs phone began to ring.

He glanced down at the caller I.D and cursed silently under his breath before he stood up. "I"m sorry but I've have to take this" he apologized before he stepped out of the room.

Once he was gone Ella breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't expected lieing to her dad to be so hard and the fact that he new and had been understanding about it to some level made it even harder on her.

She silently stood up and sighed her heart feeling a bit heavier than usuall, she slowely trudged up to her room.

whereupon she closed the door before she pulled out her phone and called her one true friend Dick Grayson. She'd been heart broken when he'd moved to Jump city but he was still the one person she could count on when she was in trouble or needed to vent some fustrations on, and right now she needed him for the later.

The phone ang several times befoe going to voicemail where she hung up without leaving a message. Tired and frustrated she slumped down on her bed and fell asleep.

**Back in Arkham**

To be continued

:):):):):):):):):):):):)

Yo hope you enjoyed part one of chapter one.

wether you did or didn't leave a comment below even if it is just to say "you suck" or "nice job" I really do apreciate the feedback both negative and positive help me figure out what you guys like and how to better myself as a writer if I can call myself one.

The next part will be focusing on the Jokers point of view. I guess thats all umm don't expect freguant updates I'm spontanious and my updates prove that as well as my stories so yeah hope you enjoyed it if not well I hope I didn't make you sick at least see ya next time.


End file.
